


We Could Be Alone Together

by UniversallyEcho



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And More Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Young Love, a couple years after the finale, basically no plot, i don't think i can write anything else, wholesome cuddling, Ámbar and Simón are in love, Ámbar misses Simón whiles he's on tour and he makes it up to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho
Summary: In her view of sight, as she opens the door, is a dazzling Simon smiling right at her with a single white rose in his hand, almost identical to that one he gave her when they first got together. Ambar is quick to close in the distance between them, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before whispering,“Hi”.Or; After an awful day Ámbar is over the moon about the prospect of returning home to Simón, whose just gotten back from his band's tour.





	We Could Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Check out](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Check+out), [eccedentesiasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedentesiasta/gifts), [and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/and/gifts), [Cynthia_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Fangirl/gifts).



> The title was taken from the song "Alone Together" by Sabrina Carpenter

It had been an excruciatingly long day and all Ámbar wanted to do was to slip on a nightgown, make herself a cup of hot cocoa (with extra marshmallows) and slide under her sheets with the window open and it’s breeze blowing lightly over her.

She had woken up sore that morning, _a result of the late night skate practice she had insisted the group needed,_ and was so rushed to get to her morning lectures that she had skipped breakfast. The day quickly got worse as two of her professors thought it would be wise to have a pop quiz on a friday (she’s sure she aced them both but it doesn’t make the situation any more pleasant). Her next meal that day was a quick salad and small smoothie before starting her shift as manager at the rink, thinking she’d get home early to make dinner, only to find that she had to stay late and finish paperwork.

All in all she was sore, tired, hungry and grumpy. Not her go-to ingredients to a good day. The only upside was that Simón was finally back from touring and was waiting for her at their apartment.

She knew this because she had seen Luna and Matteo aggressively making out at the rink, t _hat is before she kicked them out for the rest of the weekend_. She could accept that they hadn’t seen each other in a while and needed to get it out of their systems, but that didn’t mean they could do so on the rinks newly polished wood floors.

Ámbar took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob, ready to let go of today and finally spend the night in her boyfriend's arms. She loves how passionate Simón is about music and would never do anything to sabotage that but sometimes the international trips on tour and nights with a half empty bed made her question her sanity. On the bright side the anticipation for the first kiss back usually made the entire night a little more special.

In her view of sight, as she opens the door, is a dazzling Simón smiling right at her with a single white rose in his hand, almost identical to the one he gave her when they first got together. Ámbar is quick to close the distance between them, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before whispering “Hi”.

A shy smile graces her face as Simón replies by reaching out to gently hold her face while leaning down for another kiss, deeper and longer this time. She’s unaware of the time that passes them while their intertwined but eventually Simón reluctantly untangles himself from her embrace, walking forward a bit before reaching out to take her hand.

“While I’d love to just do that for the rest of the night, I’m sure you’re starving and our dinner’s getting cold”.

“Dinner?” As soon as the words leave her mouth she spots their circular dinner table decorated with candles, more white roses, a bottle of wine and two plates of steaming pasta that look like they could have come straight from a restaurant. Ámbar turns to Simón in awe as he stares back at her with a smug grin, proud to have being able to pleasantly surprise her. Like the perfect gentleman that he is, Simón pulls back a chair gesturing for Ámbar to sit down and eat.

The rest of the evening unravels as the two devour the food and catch each other up on everything. This was both of their favorite parts after being seperated. Getting together and spending hours just talking. It was like falling in love all over again, seeing the other passionate about their work, taking the time to ask each other questions because they actually cared about what they missed.

Ámbar watches as the candle in front of her highlights Simón’s chocolate brown eyes as they sparkle with joy while he reminisces about the tour. She loves listening to him speak, he always became so animated, hands gesturing throughout the entire story, his entire body hunched forward in excitement, his smooth voice changing drastically as the story continued, she watches all this with a smile on her face wondering to herself how she ever got so lucky.

She feels her own eyes begin to flutter heavily, reminding her of how long she’s been awake but there’s no way she’s going to interrupt him now that she just got him back. So instead she tries to focus on his enthusiastic words and beautiful face so her brain doesn’t shut down.

Simón notices though, _because of course he would he’s been staring just as intensely back at her this entire time_ , and suggests they head up to bed.

“Come on, I’ll clean up later.”  

Once settled under the sheets, Ámbar positions herself against Simón, her body splayed on top of his as she straddles him, pinning him down. The number of nights that had started this exact same way, light’s dimmed and half under the sheets, were too many to count and yet the feelings of desire and excitement were still just as strong, if anything even stronger because practice makes perfect. She notices the way his eyes trace the features of her face, memorizing them like she’s a work of art.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispers softly, gathering her face in his hands. From any other mouth the words would sound cheesy and cliche but the way he stares at her, like she’s his entire world, and the upturn of his mouth as he says it, matched with his calloused fingers drawing gentle circles on her cheeks reveals his sincerity.

She shouldn’t be surprised by the power his words always seemed to have over her, since that was how she first fell in love with him. He says things with such confidence and surety even when the rest of the world disagrees with him and will go to any length to prove them wrong. It makes her heart leap into her chest thinking back to when they finally got back together and Simón defended her against each and every one of his friends who were opposed to them. He knew deep down who she was even when she didn’t and stuck by to help her figure it out.

Its then that Simón draws Ámbar closer to him, so their fronts are pressed against each other and he has full accessibility to her lips that he takes immediate advantage of. Any feeling of tiredness is wiped from Ámbars mind as the two fall into a steady rhythm of kisses. She kisses him, hard and bruising, hoping she can convey everything she wants to say but can’t with real words. She wants him to understand how appreciative she is of him, how she doesn’t think it’s possible for her to love anyone as much as she loves him. He responds eagerly, his hands never stopping to caress every inch of her body, lifting the hem of her shirt up to feel the soft exposed skin.

Simón’s hand wraps around Ámbars small waist, holding her steady, as he swiftly turns them so Ámbar is lying on her back, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Simón is once again at a loss at how stunning she is, hair fanned out around her, contrasting to the dark silk sheets, her cheeks flushed and freckles pronounced. While Ámbar tugs at his hair, Simón maps out kisses against her body following the freckles like street signs, continuing down her neck, against her pulse point, the way he knows makes her melt further into the mattress.

They both know they’re too exhausted to continue any further so Simón curves his body against her back, _like she’s his missing puzzle piece_ , spooning her. His hand still slightly under her shirt, tracing her birthmark. He found it so fitting that her birthmark was a star. Dazzling and shining, stunning anyone who has the honor of catching a glimpse of her during a dark night. She has revealed during their first time that she resented the mark. It had been her first indication that she wasn’t who Sharon had made her believe she was, and she would find herself wishing every day that she could erase that mark off her skin.

Now, though, instead of feeling shame and anger when she looks at the mark, she’s reminded of nights like this one, Simón by her side, touching her, kissing her, loving her. She would be reminded of everytime in the roller rink Simón would casually reach out to hold her by her hips. The feeling of his hands on her skin when their doing a lift, the feeling of flying and knowing that no matter what happened, Simón was there to catch her.

Ámbar feels herself drift into sleep with Simón’s scent surrounding her, his face buried in her neck as he mumbles,

“I can’t wait to wake up with you next to me”.

“You’re such a sap” she comments back trying to sound nonchalant and unaffected but the way her breath evens out as she relaxes completely in his hold unveils her true feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest amount of time that has passed for me to upload a new fic only a couple days after uploading a different one. I can't help myself, my entire heart belongs to Ámbar and Simón and there's absolutely nothing that can stop me from writing about them. Even if this writing is literally plotless and just consists of cuddles. By the way I aged them up a little so they're adults, have their own apartment and Ámbar is the manager of the rink while studying law and Simón is in the band full time.
> 
> I also have ideas for at least two other fics that are hopefully going to be slightly longer. So let me know if there's anything prompt or idea you want me to write about. I don't care how long has passed since the finale of this show, I've just gotten here and am not planning on disappearing anywhere anytime soon.
> 
> As always, I have a tumblr (theuniversezecho) where you can reach me with your ideas and I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Also, I don't think I understand how italics work; explain.


End file.
